


Well At Least There Wasn't Another [Man]

by vldCurtisLover (ilovelocust)



Series: [Man]/Kosmo - The Ultimate Voltron Love Story [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, sham marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/vldCurtisLover
Summary: That's the problem with Shotgun weddings.  You never really get enough time to know a person.(Note: Originally written on twitter, so take that as you will)





	Well At Least There Wasn't Another [Man]

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written before the other fics in the series. I just had to wait to get home so I could move it from Twitter to AO3.

There are things Shiro has learned to live with. Sitting on the sideline watching others launch spacecrafts on amazing journeys he once would have led. A body so scarred even the man he married can barely drag up enthusiasm for it, and a best friend he's seen for the first time in years only because his space wolf has a cold and he can't risk introducing it to the pristine alien environment his latest mission is taking him too. These are all part of his life now, and self-love is not dwelling on them....maybe he's still working on that.

Shiro sighs, as he lugs the groceries up the sidewalk to his home. Curtis had practically shoved him out the door earlier. Insisting he needed to go give a speech to a new burgeoning cadet class. It was his 'duty' to the next generation. Like the next generation still care. They were far more interested in the new Atlas captain and his adventures than the one who had been put out to field a bare year after he'd taken the helm. Honestly, Curtis had probably just been sick of him spending all his time moping around the house. Only so much of Shiro anyone can put up with before they scream.

Still, he can't feel too guilty at the relief he feels at the class being cancelled. Standing in front of a classroom dredges up memories that better left in the past. Better to head home early and say hi to Kosmo. He's also part of that past, but it's different...really....sigh.

The front door is well greased, trying to burn restless energy results is good for house repairs, and swings silently as he steps inside. Deeper in, he can hear an excited voice, cajoling a blue giant to do something. Curtis had been more excited than Shiro when Keith had dropped the Kosmo off. What does it say about them that they'd both rather spend time with a space wolf than the person they swore to live their lives with.

He doesn't mean to walk so quietly towards the sound, carpet is just naturally that way. If he'd known, maybe he'd have stomped his feet. Made some noise and stopped the impending disaster. Let blissful ignorance continue and never know the other had been right about hasty decisions, but he didn't known and the door swings open to the worst case scenario. Curtis is there, so is Kosmo, and...and...the funny thing is staring into the incomprehensible, all Shiro can think of is the whip cream he'd bought to spice up their bedroom not more than a week ago. Curtis had been less than interested at the time. Something about sanitation. It seems, looking at the peanut butter spread where it doesn't belong that Shiro was wrong. It's not the food on the intimates that's the issue, just whose tongue would be licking it up.

They stare at each other, wide eyed. There aren't words, except maybe there are. Curtis's face slowly morphs from panic to a scowl, "I mean what did you expect?" Curtis spits, "I've seen the pictures of your ex, Shiro," He stand storming over to Shiro, evidence still smeared on his body, "I'm not the only one in this Marriage who signed up because they were interested in someone else. Mines just still alive."

Curtis slams the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys. I still plan on continuing this series. I have a goal and several days of vacation left. Just having a bit of relief at having access to my computer again.


End file.
